


A Little Rain

by ShadeOfAzmeinya



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Jeremy, Jeremy needs love, Multi, Phobias, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya
Summary: Jeremy's new to the crew, the latest to be added to help the Fakes on their heists and even in their chaotic penthouse. But even still, Jeremy is unsure of the crew, not understanding exactly how they work. And how the hell to get along with them. Good thing he's now stuck with arguably the two most powerful of the crew, Geoff and Jack, in a safe house for the night after a heist.Amongst this already tense situation, Jeremy's luck grows as a thunderstorm starts up, shaking up the whole safe house and setting Jeremy's nerves on edge.





	A Little Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a scene from earlier in the crew where it's just Geoff, Jack, and Jeremy. Not very shippy, but I hope you still enjoy!

Jeremy wasn’t really sure what to do with himself with this crew. They were confusing, nothing like anyone else he had worked with before. Powerful, he knew, though they didn’t act like it. They held terrifying reputations, but in working with them the few months so far he has, he’s also seen the Golden Boy tripped over his feet every day, the Vagabond flubbing as he speaks, and even Mogar just saying the strangest, idiotic things with just a shrug when someone points out it doesn’t make sense. Jeremy had no idea how to interact with them. And amongst this confusion he had to fucking land in a safe house, hiding after a heist, with the two who hold the most control of this crew. Ramsey and Pattillo.

Jeremy sat on the turn up couch, arms folded and looking down, trying to take up as little space as possible. The safehouse here was an apartment in a shittier end of the city. It made it easy to hide, but not the most lavish of accommodations the Fakes have had. Still far comfier than Jeremy’s had in the past.

Geoff was pacing back and forth, talking through the coms, half commanding and half scolding all the others as he directs them to other safe houses. The heist went smooth until the end, as far more police showed up than what was expected, forcing them to separate and hide. Which meant being stuck here for the night at least. The sound of pounding against the windows takes Jeremy’s attention and he blinks as he sees the dribbling of rain, a storm brewing. His stomach starts to churn.

“You ok?” Jack hums as she moves to sit besides him, looking him over. “Not hurt anywhere?”

Jeremy shakes his head. “I’m fine, not hurt,” he says, trying to will his body to relax.

Jack hums, accepting it for now even if concern still rests on her face. “I think there should be some food stored here. I can see what I can whip up for us to eat.”

“I can help?” Jeremy says, unsure if she wanted it but figuring it’s proper to ask.

It earns a smile at least, as Jack nods. “Extra hands won’t hurt. Thanks. You’re much nicer than the other boys, they’d be disappearing into another room to avoid any cooking.”

Jeremy shrugs, standing up to follow her into the kitchen. Jeremy liked Jack, or at least wanted to since she is apparently the nicest of the bunch (as nice as a fucking most wanted criminal in Los Santos can be). She’s been trying to bring Jeremy in on conversations and helping him grow used to the chaos of living in the penthouse with everyone but explaining some of their… eccentricities. Like Gavin’s apparent gold fetish, why he should be careful not to break Ryan’s plants, to ignore Michael when he’s going on rants and let himself work it out on his own, and even just learning how their damn shower works. And Jeremy appreciated it, he did. But he can’t help but also feel like there’s something she’s going to want in turn, that she’s going to change once he falls into a trap of believing her kindness. She was the one calling a lot of the shots here, after all. Holding just as much power as Ramsey.

She doesn’t seem like it now, smiling and chatting about the heist. Asking Jeremy’s estimates of how much they got, chuckling about how she thinks she’ll win the bet against the others over guessing the closest. Jeremy starts to feel a little more at ease as the both set to work on making some dinner, just some simple pasta and garlic bread based on what was available.

Geoff finishes up, as the rest of the crew seems settled, collapsing into a chair at the tiny kitchen table. He looks a bit haggard, as Jeremy has learned he always does after a heist. They stressed him out, he explained once. But he still loves doing them.

Jack glances to him now, smiling and chuckling as she moves over to steal a quick kiss. Jeremy looks away, focusing back on stirring the pasta. Another surprising, but shouldn’t have been so surprising, fact he learned rather quickly after working with the crew- Ramsey and Pattillo were together. It wasn’t exactly a widely kept secret, but Jeremy still didn’t expect to find them kissing and holding hands and cuddling as often as he did. It wasn’t excessive, but still. He thought people in this business wanted to keep relationships under the rug, not showing weaknesses and all that. Not showing potential targets for others to point their brutality towards.

Despite that, Jeremy found it enduring, if still wanting to give them privacy. It was nice seeing that these criminals still cared about some things, cared for each other. Not as cruel as the other crews he had worked for before. But it still didn’t make Jeremy feel like he can slip into their dynamic. Or that they’ll care for a near stranger just entering their crew.

“Jeremy,” Geoff says, snapping Jeremy out of his thoughts. “How’re you doing? You did good out there. Fucking glad you were watching our backs from above.”

Jeremy smiles a bit and nods. “Thank-“ he starts as a crash sounds, thunder that makes Jeremy jolt where he stands.

Jack glances out the window as the storm was in full force, cursing a little. “Guess we’re stuck here until it passes, I don’t want any of our idiots out there in that.”

Jeremy swallows, trying to calm the tightening of his chest. He’s never liked storms. The noise of it too heavy, the lights too sudden. But he can’t afford to let this affect him. Not now, not in front of _them_.

But Geoff and Jack don’t seem to notice, already turning back to the food that was finishing up, grabbing plates and silverware to set out. Jeremy lets out a long breath, clenching and unclenching his hands to keep them from shaking.

“Here,” Jack says, holding a plate out to him. “Eat up.” Her soft smile almost makes things better and Jeremy tries a small smile back as he takes it.

Dinner is a whole other thing to get through but Jeremy keeps himself as still as he can. Jack and Geoff take up most of the conversation, neither commenting that Jeremy may be a little quiet tonight. Maybe they think he’s still just recovering from the heist. Or maybe they’re just ignoring him overall.

Jeremy has to grip his leg under the table, hands like claws digging in, probably leaving bruises, doing everything he can to suppress every jump and wince. But he tries to keep up with the conversation, if only partially. Then, before he knows it and what also seems to last forever, they’re all finished eating and start cleaning it up. The storm doesn’t let up. 

Jeremy lays in the shitty chair in the other room later, a blanket wrapped over his head and shoulders. The others had fallen silent, resting besides each other on the couch as Geoff flips through TV channels. Jeremy can’t focus on the TV with the pounding storm thrashing against the walls, as if trying to get in. He stares at the floor, hoping, praying the storm stops.

Jeremy wasn’t always afraid of storms. In fact, statistically, most of his life he was rather indifferent to them. Of course, statistically most of his life was pretty normal until it suddenly wasn’t. When normal life becomes shattered, that’s when it matters most. That’s when if feels like that has been your whole life.

When the mundane was violently stolen, Jeremy was forced to living on the streets, shoved out to make his own survival. When he had the safety of a roof over his head and warm food in his stomach, a storm meant nothing. But when you’re sleeping behind a dumpster because that’s the best protection you can get and the last food you’ve eaten was two days ago, a storm means a whole lot worse. When it freezes you and you can only curl closer and pray this won’t be the thing to finally kill you, a storm holds a very different meaning.

Even when he’s later earned a roof back over his head, the fear of the rumble and flashing hasn’t gone away. The impending doom of it spelling his misery and possible death rises with every raindrop that falls. Curled in his blanket, shaking and taking gasping breaths, he doesn’t notice that the others had been calling out to him until Jack’s face appears right next to his as she’s kneeling in front of him.

“-remy?” he blinks as his hearing kicks in again. “What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

“You look scared as dicks,” Geoff frowns, worry knitting across his face as he seems to hesitate reaching out to him, not sure if he wants to be touched or not. “What’s going on?”

Jeremy opens his mouth then snaps it closed. What could you say to these guys? A little storm has him paralyzed? Would they dare keep him around them? Another boom vibrates the floor and a whimper escapes Jeremy’s throat, telling far more than he’d like.

Jack blinks and then understanding fills her face. “Not a fan of storms?” she says softly and Jeremy curls more into himself, expecting ridicule, disappointment. But instead when he looks over he finds worry, concern. “That’s alright. Ryan isn’t much of a fan of them either, so we get it. You can tell us, you know. If something is bothering you this much. But right now, what can we do to help?”

Jeremy shrugs, still unsure of the sincerity, no matter how genuine Jack seems to be. He eyes her, wide and skittish. Jack frowns more at it, reaching a hand out to him.

Jeremy looks at her hand for a long moment, before hesitantly reaching out to take it. Jack smiles more, squeezing it lightly and shifting closer. “Deep breaths,” she hums. “With me. In and out.” She mimics taking the breaths, squeezing and releasing Jeremy’s hand in time with it.

It takes a bit, but the breathing does help, Jack’s presence starts to calm him. He starts looking less like a wild animal caught in a trap, as he is able to gain his focus back. Geoff stays by his side but it’s reassuring, not imposing. Nonjudgmental. The opposite of what he had expected from them. He isn’t sure how much time passes, filled with breathing, the TV chattering on behind them, the rain seeming to lessen.

“Better?” Jack finally breaks the pattern. “You had us worried there, I thought you were hurting or something.”

“Sorry-” Jeremy starts to mumble but Jack raises a hand and cuts him off.

“Not your fault. We should’ve noticed you getting worked up earlier. Now, what else can we do to help? You want to watch a movie? I think the game station left here should still work. Want to play something?”

Jeremy thinks for a moment then nods. “Yeah. I think that’ll help.” 

“Good,” Jack beams, gently pulling him up. “Now, come here. You can join us on the couch and we’ll get some game started. I think we could use the distraction as well.”

“Are you sure-?” 

“Of course we are,” Geoff says with a warm smile as he goes to turn everything on. “We want to help take care of you. What kind of crew would we be if we just fucking let you sit there panicking and didn’t do anything to help? We’re not cruel to our own, not in the Fakes.” 

Finally, a smile is pulled from Jeremy as Jack gets him settled on the couch, blankets draped over both of them. Geoff flops down on Jeremy’s other side, unsure for a moment how close to be until Jeremy starts to rest to Geoff’s side. Geoff relaxes against him in turn, handing a controller to him as whatever game was in there starts up.

The storm slowly passes as Jeremy plays, letting the lull of the warm bodies on either side, protective, caring, help him get over the buzzing in his veins, the static in his head. He feels… good. Not perfect, the fear still there. But far better than he’s felt during a storm in a long time. It’s another small reassurance that he finally made a good choice in his life, working with this crew. That maybe they will be fair, safe. 

He misses the soft look Geoff and Jack exchange over him, a quiet message. That they’re going to watch over this boy. That they’re going to make sure he is cared for properly in this family.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my tumblr or twitter! both shadeofazmeinya


End file.
